1. Field
The following description relates to a technology of recognizing text and more particularly, to a text recognition region detecting apparatus for detecting a region for text recognition and a text recognition method of recognizing a text included in the detected text recognition region.
2. Description of the Related Art
In photographing an image of a text with a mobile device having a camera and recognizing the text from the image, the camera needs to detect the location of the text to be recognized in the image. However, a method of detecting the region of the text with a mobile device having a limited amount of CPU and memory capacity is unreliable in terms of the accuracy and speed. In this regard, it may be preferable to detect the text location in a manner in which a user directly specifies a text region.
Two methods of directly specifying a text region by a user conventionally exist. In one method, when taking a picture of an object by a camera of a mobile device, the position of the camera and zooming operation needs to be adjusted by the user such that a text is positioned within a square region displayed on a screen of the mobile device. In another method, a user specifies a square region for text recognition on a screen displaying an image including the text, which is already taken by a camera provided in a mobile device.
However, the former method requires the user to adjust the position of the camera and zooming operation with precision, complicating the user's manipulation. In this method, the accuracy of specifying the text region significantly influences the final result. Accordingly, unless the position of the camera and zooming operation are precisely adjusted, it is difficult to obtain text recognition.
Meanwhile, according to the latter method, the user's manipulation is easier than the former method. However, the user needs to precisely specify a text recognition region on the screen displaying an image to obtain a desired result of text recognition.